This invention relates to the use of a glove with a contactless data carrier.
Compared to data carriers which must be inserted into a control device, contactless-type data carriers which cooperate with a reader or read-write device in the radio wave range over a relatively great data transfer distance have the advantage that they can be worn e.g. on the anorak e.g. in the form of a card or integrated into a wristwatch, i.e. can be used xe2x80x9chand-freexe2x80x9d. They are therefore preferably used at access controls of ski lifts and cable cars which generally have a person singling device such as a turnstile operated or unblocked by the reader or read-write device when the read-write device receives suitable data from the data carrier (cf. WO 94/25939).
So that it cannot go astray during skiing the data carrier is generally fastened to the anorak or kept in an anorak pocket. One is therefore more or less forced to keep one""s anorak or other outer garment on for access control even when one would actually rather take it off. Data carriers integrated into wristwatches, on the other hand, are relatively costly.
DE 195 30 391A discloses a read-write device for transponders which are used for the stockkeeping e.g. of gas cylinders. To simplify reading and writing of the transponder, an antenna and a switch are provided in the palm side of a glove, the switch being connected with the read-write device via a cable. Patent Abstracts of Japan vol. 198, no. 08, Jun. 30, 1998, and JP 10 082223 A disclose a car burglarproof device using a transponder in a garment of the driver, for example in the glove. When the engine speed exceeds a certain value the transponder transmits an identification code which is received by a receiver on the vehicle. If the received code does not match the stored code, the fuel supply is interrupted.
The problem of the invention is to provide a contactless data carrier for skiers which hardly causes additional costs without causing any feelings of disturbance.
This is obtained according to the invention by the measures of claim 1. Ski gloves protect from cold and from hand injuries. They are therefore among the articles of clothing which a skier virtually always has with him.
Contactless data carriers comprising a carrier plate with a chip and antenna are commercially available as mass products at low cost. Since substantially only such a data carrier is used without major changes which need only be fastened to a conventional ski glove according to the invention, hardly any additional costs are caused for the glove by the data carrier.
The chip with the antenna is preferably encapsulated in a small plastic carrier plate. This protects it excellently from environmental influences as well as mechanical stress. The chip with the antenna can for this purpose be integrally cast or injection molded in the plate. The plate can have a thickness of for example 1 to 3 mm and a diameter of e.g. 2 to 4 cm. It is preferably of round, in particular circular, form, having in any case rounded corners to avoid damage to the glove or injuries. The antenna, which is preferably formed as a coil, extends in the edge area of the plate.
The plastic carrier plate is preferably disposed in the area of the back of the glove since it is least disturbing there and this area remains free even when the skier is holding his ski poles when passing through the control device.
Sport clothing is nowadays often given visible technicity by the incorporation of basically clothing-unrelated technical devices in order to increase its value outwardly. The plastic carrier plate with the encapsulated chip and antenna are very suitable for this. For this purpose the ski glove is preferably provided on its outer side in the area of the back of the hand with a window-shaped gap in which the carrier plate with the chip and antenna is disposed. In order to make the encapsulated chip and antenna visible in the recess the carrier plate is of transparent design. It can thus be formed for example from polyacrylate, polycarbonate, polyethylene terephthalate, polyethylene or similar transparent plastic.
The gap is provided in the surface material of the glove which can be for example a textile material, leather or a foil. For fastening the carrier plate in the gap in the surface layer, the carrier plate can have at the edge at least one extension with which it is fastened to the surface material and/or to one or more layers under the surface material. Said layer or layers under the surface material can consist of textile material or a foil. They can also be breathable, water-impermeable layers, for example foils provided with micropores e.g. of polytetrafluoroethylene or similar fluorine-containing plastics.
The extension on the carrier plate is covered by the surface material. It can be formed by one or more tabs, or by a flange. The extension can be formed by suitable openings to be sewn onto the surface material and/or the layer or layers under the surface material. The carrier plate can for example also be fastened by welding or gluing the extension to the layer of the glove under the surface material or to the lower side of the surface material. If the carrier plate is welded or glued to the layer under the surface material, the extension can also be omitted completely.
The ski glove which is provided with the contactless data carrier according to the invention can have any structure. However, it preferably has a filling layer under the carrier plate so that the carrier plate does not press on the hand. The ski glove can be a glove or a mitten.
To seal the glove in the area of the gap in the surface material, the surface material preferably lies close against or on the edge area of the carrier plate; it can optionally also be glued or welded to the carrier plate.